


The Soulmate Au Nobody Wanted

by Rainy182



Series: This Is Your Brain On Writer's Block [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, It's marked underage because technically Dean is underage onscreen, Kinda, Like I was for got Azazel was the yellow eyed demon, M/M, Maybe I'll expand, Never out right said though, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Resurrection, Soulmates, THIS IS SO OOC, The Winchester's are british, Vampire Castiel, Witch Mary Winchester, matchmaker, my bad - Freeform, salem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Honestly it's okay, very out of character though.  Also no major death tag cause the boys never really die.Castiel is a vampire, Mary is somewhat magic and Dean is cursed (Disappointed but not surprised)





	The Soulmate Au Nobody Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely take this down three years from now and rewrite it way better. But I'm in a rut with my two other big stories (Sick Boy and I am Nobody's Son) and I don't feel like writing Steter. So I tried my hand at supernatural. It's not....horrible? I don't know, let me know what you think! 
> 
> The song is: A montage of sad songs and Drake. So that might be why this fic is a bit of a creative mess.

2018

 

Castiel lifts his head from the ice covered ground looking down at the red string that appears on his left index finger, wrapping around a old burn scar before trailing away. The soaked string glowing underneath the northern lights as it floats across the freezing ocean waters. The string tugging slightly with the waves leading towards the direction of North America- meaning only one thing to Castiel… 

 

_ Dean’s back. _

* * *

 

1692

 

Soulmate strings have always been around as long as the supernatural community can remember. Human’s sadly can’t see them, cursed to never know if they’ll ever meet their soulmate or if the person they are with is them. Well not all humans- there are certain humans that have a little more magic than average. Not enough to be a witch- that amount of magic can only be achieved by birth- but enough to see the red string. 

 

Which is where the Winchester’s come in. Mary Winchester more specifically actually- John was just a plain normal man; Mary had all the magic. Had the  _ sight _ . 

 

So she took up a job as Salem’s local matchmaker, the town lacked one, and there were whispers of the town being closer to magic. Or at least it was closer to magic than Mary and John’s home country of England. So they moved. 

 

On May, 15th of 1691 Dean Winchester was born. 

 

That was also the day the local Priest and a school teacher started spending more time at the Winchester home. The Priest was a yellow-eyed man by the name of Alistair, who spent too much time watching Mary, as she was unaware of his sinister obsession. The school teacher a tall pale man by the name of Castiel, who pretended not to see the red string between him and baby Dean, Mary’s knowing looks not unnoticed. 

 

On May, 16th of 1692 Mary Winchester was accused of witchcraft by a man with yellow eyes who was told no one to many times.  

 

On May, 15th of 1692 the Winchester’s were burned in their home while they slept, crosses placed around the property to keep them in. But all the crosses did was keep their potential savior out, his undead body damned by God and Nature herself- despite the Angelic name. 

 

Typically when a soulmate dies the red strings fades away- as if it never existed in the first place. Castiel string burned in flames, yellow and filled with hate, and left a scar on his left index finger. 

Castiel will never know why that happened. He won’t know that a irish witch that owned a demon a favor cursed the Winchester family to rencantate till the end of time. That he won’t realize until 1978 and the red string appears again. But he will realize why he would be unable to save his soulmate and his family that faithful-  _ cursed _ \- night. 

 

He’ll realize that very night when a woman cuts her hand and his teeth sharpen. He’ll realize when his gaze turns red and he  _ bites _ , when the taste of metallic copper, the taste of liquor-  _ sin _ \- fills his mouth.  And when he looks to his hands, he won’t see the small woman in the shadows- how her red hair practically glows- he’ll be too busy looking at the blood that will forever stain his hands. 

* * *

 

2018

 

Castiel walks into the delivery sector of the hospital, his eyes scanning for anything in the shadows- for  _ yellow eyes _ in the shadows. But once he enters the room, and watches a woman- her eyes happy and her smile soft- holding a small child wrapped up in cloth and red string, he relaxes. 

 

“Hi Castiel,” Mary’s voice soft but sad as she looks up from Dean, “A little early aren’t you?”

Castiel opts to stay silent as he looks down at Dean, his bright green eyes staring back into Castiel’s blue ones.  He reaches out his hand to touch Dean’s cheek; however, before he can Mary subtly moves Dean just out of polite reach. 

 

Not subtle enough. 

 

“Why are you hear Castiel, we have an understanding remember?” Mary’s voice is now cold, reminding Castel of the ice caps and frozen waters he spent the last ten years living on. 

 

There used to be warmth to her voice, back in 1691, but a lot has happened since then. People change, era’s change, but this rotinune is always the same. 

* * *

 

1978

 

_ “You can’t be here Castiel,” Mary’s words rushed and fearful.  _

_ “You know who I am? You remember me?”  _

 

_ “That’s my punishment, remembering everything. But you have to leave, if Alistair knows-”  _

 

_ “He’s my mate Mary! I can’t-”  _

 

_ “What do you think will happen if Alistar finds out!! You have to stay away until I die. Every time Castiel!”  _

_ “I promise.”  _

* * *

 

2018

 

Castiel drags himself out of the past as he listens to Dean give a slight yawn. Causing him to refocus back on the reason he was here in the first place. Reaching into his trench coat he pulls out a journal and a car key. 

 

“From John and Dean- mostly Dean- Alistar is gone. But this is the journal for what to do should he breaks out of his cage, and the key is to the Impala. Dean strongly insisted that he has his “Baby” in this life as well.”  

 

Mary stares at the items for a moment before carefully taking them in her hand. 

 

“You talked to Dean?” was her only response. 

 

“Adults make decisions. And John wasn’t exactly the best person in his second life… I don’t know what you would have had me do.” 

 

The silence grows as both parties think about what was just said. Dean smiling up at the sky oblivious to it all, his legs tangled in red string that leads right to Castiel's hand. 

 

“We were supposed to have a happy ending in America you know?” Mary suddenly said. 

 

He thinks back to the fires, the drownings, the hiding. Thinks about the wars that were brother fought brother, north and south. Finally he he looks down at the green eyes staring at him, reminding him of all those years ago when he saw those same green eyes. How they sparked with defiance before Dean shoved Castiel out of purgatory. 

 

Looking down at the string wrapped around his finger, the scar on his finger from the first fire all those years ago still there. 

 

“Yeah we were.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So? Was it okay? 
> 
> To clear up any confusion: Rowena owned Alistair (Who I now realize was supposed to be Azazel) a favor, by that I mean he threatened her life and so she helped him out so she could breath. (I'm thinking he told her he'd let her go and not tell the village she was a witch). So she cursed the Winchester family to never stay dead unless they commit an unforgivable act which puts them in Hell. (Sorry not sorry John). And cursed Castiel as a vampire so he might have a chance to break the curse, which is obviously a kiss. But in my head everything between 1975-2008 is canon complaint with slight tweaking- so we know that didn't happen.


End file.
